A typical solid-state drive (“SSD”), which is also known as a solid-state disk, is, for example, a data storage memory device for persistently remember stored information or data. A conventional SSD technology, for instance, employs a set of standardized user or device interfaces to allow other systems to access its storage capacities. The standardized interfaces or input/output (“I/O”) standards generally are compatible with traditional I/O interfaces for other non-volatile memories such as hard disk drives. In one example, SSD uses non-volatile memory components to store and retrieve data for one or more processing systems.
To communicate with various different types of computing systems, a set of standard interfaces is deployed. To manage storing information, SSD typically includes a flash translation layer (“FTL”) which is used as a flash file system. A flash file system, for example, is a file system used for managing files on flash-based storage devices.
With increasing popularity of non-volatile memory (“NVM”) storage capacity, an NVM device or a group of NVM devices is often accessed or shared by multiple systems. A problem, however, associated with a conventional approach for sharing a set of group NVM devices is that it is typically difficult to keep data integrity when multiple hosts write different information to the same NVM device at the same time.